


Hamilton Burn - Malec Style

by Angel_Lightwood



Series: Malec and Hamilton [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hamilton Fusion, Cheating, M/M, Song: Burn (Hamilton), Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Lightwood/pseuds/Angel_Lightwood
Summary: Alec is heartbroken when he discovers that Magnus has been cheating on him, even worse everyone found out before him.This is a video for my fanfic The bed it too big without you.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec and Hamilton [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733359
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Hamilton Burn - Malec Style




End file.
